


Wolnym krokiem

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dobry Loki, Fluff, Gen, M/M, przyjaźń Lokiego i Tony'ego Starka, szczęście, urocze, wyznania, wzajemne przyciąganie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: - Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd byłeś z kimś - odezwał się nagle Loki, przerywając ciszę. - Nie od panny Potts.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Kudos: 9





	Wolnym krokiem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slow Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464315) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



To był zwykły, luźny dzień w warsztacie. Tony robił swoje przy biurku; Loki przy stole, który uznał za swój, robił z magią coś, co przeczyło prawom fizyki.

Pracowali nad różnymi projektami, całkowicie skupieni, całkowicie normalnie.

\- Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd byłeś z kimś - odezwał się nagle Loki, przerywając ciszę. - Nie od panny Potts.

O ile nie było niezwykłym to, że Loki powiedział coś i spodziewał się odpowiedzi, treść jego słów sprawiała, że było to _trochę_ znikąd.

Tony przerwał pracę i spojrzał ponad ramieniem na przyjaciela, ale Loki wciąż czarował, jakby nic się nie stało. Więc, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, Stark wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział: - Nie miałem za dużo czasu.

 _Ani chęci_ \- dodał bezgłośnie. - _Nie dla kogoś, kto nie jest tą właściwą osobą_.

\- Z pewnością zabieganie o kogoś nie jest aż tak trudne na twojej planecie? - zapytał Loki.

Tony mógł _prawie_ uznać to za niezobowiązującą ciekawość, ale pytanie było powiedziane w specyficzny sposób, który sprawiał, że brzmiało... szczerze? Trudno było mu nie gapić się na Lokiego ze względu na _to_.

Mimo to, postanowił nie komplikować niczego, odpowiedzieć prosto, przy okazji subtelnie wyciągając informacje od przyjaciela.

\- Cóż, to zależy czego chcesz i czym zainteresowana jest ta osoba. - Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. - Plus, trzeba zapytać, szukasz miłości czy _pożądania_?

Odwrócił się, by poruszyć znacząco brwiami, ale Loki nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

\- Spodziewałbym się, że szuka się miłości. Reszta powinna być raczej łatwa do zdobycia, nieprawdaż?

\- Moooże - przeciągnął Tony. - przynajmniej dla tak przystojnego gościa, jak ja. - Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Kogo chcesz poderwać tak w ogóle? Jestem zdumiony że nie jesteś zbyt “dobry’ na takie sentymenty.

Na chwilę, ułamek sekundy Loki spiął się, a to sprawiło, że Tony uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Ooo, czyżby Loki znalazł sobie słodkiego, małego Midgardczyka? - Nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie przysunąć się do spiętego maga. - Hipster? Mogę sobie wyobrazić jakąś wytatuowaną babkę, która uwielbia twoją _ciemną stronę_ -ostatnie słowa powiedział sztucznie cienkim głosem. - A może facet? Jakiś mały, idealny sub, który uklęknie dla ciebie, będzie całował twoje stopy i pochyli się dokładnie wtedy...

\- Wystarczy, Anthony - powiedział chłodno Loki, wciąż unikając jego wzroku.

Ale, oh, Tony nie miał jeszcze zamiaru kończyć. Oparł ramię o biurko, twarz położył na dłoni i wciąż zgadywał: - Poznałeś ją na imprezie Avengersów? Poderwałeś go w gejowskim barze? Uuu, chyba nie wzdychasz w cieniu, prawda? Chociaż masz w sobie coś z ponurego upadłego anioła. Może ona...

\- Ty - wyrzucił z siebie Loki, odwracając się i wpatrując się w niego ze złością.

Tony aż odsunął się nieco.

\- Ja? Co. Nie...

\- Zakochałem się w _tobie_ , ty głupcze!

W warsztacie zapanowała cisza. Tony po prostu się _gapił_ i to samo robił Loki. Mag jako pierwszy przestał, zamykając oczy z westchnieniem: - Proszę o wybaczenie. Nie chciałem powiedzieć tego tak...

\- Obraźliwie? - zasugerował Tony, ale na jego ustach już pojawiał się uśmiech.

\- _Nagle_ \- skorygował Loki, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

\- Ach - westchnął Tony, pozwalając sobie przez chwilę porozkoszować się tym wyznaniem, zanim zaczął się na głos zastanawiać: - Więc to było co, twoje wielkie wyznanie? Jak wypada w porównaniu z tym, co miałeś w głowie?

Loki westchnął głośno, lekko rozdrażniony.

\- Okropnie. Jesteś jak zwykle nieprzewidywalny.

Brzmiał jakby naprawdę mu to przeszkadzało i to sprawiło, że Tony zaczął się śmiać. Zmarszczki pojawiły się w kącikach jego oczu, nawet odchylił lekko głowę. Gdy skończył, łagodnym wzrokiem spojrzał wprost w pełne niepewności oczy Lokiego.

\- Czy pocieszy cię to, że gość, w którym się zakochałeś w sumie czuje to samo?

Teraz to Loki zaśmiał się zaskoczony, krótko i nagle, potem uśmiechnął się łagodnie z zadowoleniem.

\- Podejrzewam, że musi mi to wystarczyć.

\- Dobrze – powiedział mu Tony, uśmiechając się zapraszająco. – Teraz chodź tu.

Nie trzeba mu było tego powtarzać, a kiedy Loki go pocałował, Tony mógł tylko westchnąć szczęśliwie, zanurzając dłonie w jego włosach.

Musi zapamiętać, żeby zapytać później Lokiego co takiego miał zaplanowane, żeby poznać plan i słowa, którymi miał zamiar zdobyć jego przychylność.

Tony był małym dupkiem i to była zbyt dobra okazja, by nie miał jej wykorzystać do droczenia się z magiem.


End file.
